


The Traveller, The Gek, and the Ugly

by AbleG



Series: No Entity's Sky [2]
Category: No Man's Sky (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Confused Robots, Dangerous criminals, Exploration, Fluff, M/M, No Man's Sky OCs, Outlaws, Pining, Shady Characters, Space Stations, Why is it always sand worms?, Wild West type stuff, flamboyant characters, it's a good time, space travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbleG/pseuds/AbleG
Summary: Trouble strikes the local space station as one of the local residents goes missing, and just when the Traveller needed to speak with them. With no real leads, the only option Traveller Entity Theus and their loyal Korvax companion has is to trust in hearsay from strangers. But who is to say that the strangers are trustworthy at all? The further into the manhunt they get, the shadier things become. Will they be able to track down their Gek quarry before things escalate past the point of no return?
Relationships: Korvax/Traveller (No Man's Sky)
Series: No Entity's Sky [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997977
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	The Traveller, The Gek, and the Ugly

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to the next part of the series. If you're new, go ahead and check out part one of No Entity's Sky for context. That's kind of the pilot episode, for lack of a better term. Or don't! Just have a good time with the second part of the series. I am very excited to get through this one. It's going to be longer than the first part, for sure. And much more action packed. I'm going for a Western theme, because I absolutely adore Westerns... and I've been finding a LOT of desert planets in No Man's Sky lately. SO ENJOY.

Hadrizahens was not an organic lifeform; his sense of balance was not derived from biologically evolved adaptations based on flesh or fluids. His balance was derived from microcomputers working in tandem with a complex gyroscopic system linked inside of his casing. His species was a space faring one. There was no advantage for any Korvax to getting motion sickness or having violent reactions to pressure shifts. His systems did, however, alert him about changes in the environment around him… like the sudden shift in G forces that a small, single pilot hauler experienced when fighting its way through the moisture dense atmosphere of a tropical planet. He sat in his makeshift seat made from containment units and storage boxes, strapped in place by straps meant to hold cargo in place. There was no room for him anywhere else on the ship, but his seat was sufficient enough. The harnesses that kept containers of resources that weighed upwards several tons would keep Hadrizahens in place as well.

The Traveller had upgraded its more familiar fighter craft for a hauler class ship for one very simple reason that became apparent very early on into the packing process. The fighter was a single passenger craft. There was no way for Hadrizahens to ride along with the Traveller within it. Not unless Hadrizahens sat in the Traveller’s lap while the Traveller piloted the ship around him. Of course, Hadrizahens refused to do such a thing, and thankfully it was never offered as a suggestion. The thought had crossed Hadrizahens’ mind during the initial solution searching process, but he rejected it completely. There was no way in any universe or dimension that he would ever sit upon the lap of the Traveller. The idea of it was improper and bordering on perverse. It was a great relief to him when the Traveller had informed him that they had plenty of different starships at their disposal. They were all linked to a hub of some sort and could be put onto autopilot to go from that hub to the Traveller’s location, or vice versa on command. Where or what the hub was, the Traveller had not explained and Hadrizahens did not ask. He was too relieved about having a place to sit other than pressed against the Traveller by safety harnesses to care about the details of the matter. The back of a cargo ship was hardly a way to travel in style, nor was it particularly flattering for any lifeform, Hadrizahens couldn’t bring himself to be upset about it. He was on his way to the greatest adventure of his entire life.

Hadrizahens had not been on a ship since he had first been deployed on Cireenob XV, and even that ship had been a large transportation vehicle. It was much more sturdy than the old hauler that was in the Traveller’s possession. This ship, dubbed the Infinity Hawk, was rickety and dented, giving Hadrizahens the distinct impression that it had been salvaged from a wreck rather than purchased from a dealer. The amount to which the entire ship shuddered as it pressed through the atmosphere made Hadrizahens somewhat nervous. The Traveller, however, seemed unphased by the status of the Infinity Hawk or her hull, so Hadrizahens made up his mind to remain calm as well. As calm as he could, at least. His hands were still gripping the sides of the container he was sitting on, and they would not release until the trembling of the ship finally subsided and the ride smoothed out. 

There was a sudden and exciting sensation of weightlessness that hit the hauler just as they broke through to the vacuum of space. Hadrizahens must have made an audible sound of wonder, because the Traveller turned its head to look back into the cargo bed of the hauler at him.

“How are you doing back there?” The Traveller asked. The sliding window between the cockpit and the storage area in the back had been left open to allow for them to communicate. It had been the Traveller’s idea, since it wasn’t classifiably safe for passengers to ride in the back of a hauler. At least, according to galactic safety regulations. They had both non verbally agreed not to report the breach in safety procedures.

Hadrizahens looked over at the Traveller… Traveller Entity Theus. No. The Traveller. It was very difficult for Hadrizahens to rationalize calling the Traveller by their designation, even to himself. It seemed far too informal. Even for travelling companions, if that was what they were. Theus was on an entirely different socio-religious strata than Hadrizahens was, and still demanded that level of respect. He felt eternally blessed and lucky to possess the knowledge of the Traveller’s designation, but he would not use it. He was like it’s keeper. “I am alright, Traveller-Entity.”

Though the Traveller’s helmet remained on, Hadrizahens could still sense the displeasure in the Traveller’s body language and voice. The Traveller shifted lower in it’s seat as it looked at Hadrizahens with disappointment. “I told you my name. Why do you not use it?”

“Because I am not worthy of using the official designation of the Traveller Entity.” Hadrizahens explained sheepishly. It felt foolish to say out loud, especially since the Traveller was the one asking Hadrizahens why.

This answer didn’t satisfy the Traveller, and Hadrizahens knew it wouldn’t.

“I gave you my name to use it.” The Traveller stated.

Hadrizahens hesitated, still feeling uncomfortable about the Traveller’s insistence on informality. Even if the Traveller gave its permission, it still felt incorrect of Hadrizahens to refer to it by it’s name. “...It feels disrespectful…”

“It is not disrespectful.” The Traveller asserted, though not out of annoyance. Hadrizahens at least appreciated that the Traveller was still willing to be patient with him. Had it been Merchant Entity Taudi, or Atlas forbid, Scientist Entity Podoim that Hadrizahens had been going against, he wouldn’t receive this level of sufferance. “I would like for you to use my name.”

Hadrizahens nodded slowly, still having plenty of reservations, but he relented. “...I will try to remember.”

“Good.” The Traveller sounded satisfied. The promise of an attempt was all it took to satisfy it, and it turned back to piloting the ship. “Thank you.”

The air fell silent now that the conversation had stopped and the ship was no longer rattling with atmospheric turbulence mixed with a gravitational pull. All that could be heard was the steady hum of the engines as the craft cruised easily through the empty space. It was a comforting hum, at least to a mechanical being like Hadrizahens. He wasn’t accustomed to space travel, but the sounds of working machinery and the hum of energy always put him at ease. As he let his mind idle to the soothing sounds made by the old, trustworthy hauler, his attention drifted to the aft window. He could see Cireenob XV growing steadily smaller. He was then gripped by an odd, sentimental compulsion that would perhaps seem illogical by his peers. Checking to see if the Traveller was still paying attention to piloting, Hadrizahens carefully unbuckled himself from the makeshift safety harness that held him in place on the cargo. The ship’s artificial gravity had already kicked in, stabilizing the insides of the craft, and there was no more turbulence. Hadrizahens was sure he would be alright to take a quick walk. Once he had set the straps down carefully on the storage container, he quietly walked over to the window and peered outside. 

Cireenob XV looked stunning from space. He had forgotten the way the planet looked, or he had no basis of appreciation for the planet when he had first arrived. Ribbons of gathering clouds streamed across the planet’s surface, contrasting the deep pink and turquoise colors of the plant life growing upon its surface. From their current orbit, Hadrizahens could see where night was beginning to fall on the planet. There, the colors faded into a dark, black color that was only broken by the light of the Star Bramble forests, shining as their name sake would imply. They were almost indistinguishable from the backdrop of stars beyond the planet thanks to the shadow that fell over the surface, though they were far more concentrated than any of the clusters of stars out against the expanse of space. Somewhere, down below on the surface, was Trade Outpost Rugo-395. It wasn’t nearly large enough to be seen from this altitude, but Hadrizahens had the global positioning data saved in his memory banks to determine where it would be. Just about now, Taskmaster Entity Orzhoku would be explaining to Merchant Entity Taudi what had happened to their young assistant. Or perhaps they were coming up with some story or excuse… Hadrizahens had said his goodbyes to Orzhoku already, but he still felt a strange sensation deep within his core. A pull towards Orzhoku thanks to everything the old Korvax had ever done for him. Hadrizahens placed a hand on the glass of the window, keeping his sensors trained on the planet below. He willed his power to be diverted from his visual sensors to his Echo Core, reaching out to the Convergence of echoes that connected all Korvax Entities. It was a vast ocean of thought and light and knowledge and life that could easily sweep him away, but he ignored the pull. He merely sought the connection for long enough to search for a familiar Echo. Following the immaterial connection like energy through a circuit, Hadrizahens reached out until he could feel the other Mind down below on the planet’s surface. It sensed him, too. The minds met, but did not connect completely. There was a shared sensation of joy, and of fear, but then reassurance and peace. This was Hadrizahens’ very last goodbye. As his mind returned to its casing, Hadrizahens felt a sensation of pride being pulled into his casing with him. He knew Orzhoku’s thoughts would be with him from this point on.

Fully aware of his surroundings again, and satisfied in an unsatisfactory sort of way, Hadrizahens turned from the window and from the only home he truly ever knew. He turned back to sit down on the rickety old hauler that would take him to whatever destiny The Atlas had in store for him. He heaved a sound like a sigh, which was really just a purge of heated air inside of his casing that had been built up from the extended processor use and he looked up towards the Infinity Hawk’s cockpit. An inquisitive visor met his gaze. The visor of the Traveller’s helmet, who had been watching him silently. How long had the Traveller been staring at him?

“I-...I’m sorry…!” Hadrizahens stammered uselessly, his processor overloading with distress stimuli. Here he was asserting that he wasn’t on informal terms with the Traveller, and yet the Traveller had just observed him making contact with the mind of another Korvax. Surely, that was not only hypocritical of him, but also indecent for the eyes of the Traveller. He had also done it in confidence that he was not being observed. It was a private convergence between two Korvax and the Traveller had potentially witnessed the whole thing. 

“Don’t be.” The Traveller said with a softness to his voice that caught Hadrizahens off guard even amidst his panic. He stood, staring at the Traveller, calming down more once he could confirm that the Traveller was neither hostile nor offended. He wasn’t sure that he was comfortable with that response, either.

“I didn’t know I was being observed…” Hadrizahens explained quietly. “I thought you were piloting the hauler.”

“I was. I got distracted.” The Traveller explained, its visor not moving away from Hadrizahens for a second. Hadrizahens felt trapped under the mysterious gaze of the Traveller, transfixed by its attention. He couldn’t explain why the gentle tone of the Traveller was causing his systems to work 46.938% harder than usual. It seemed as though this exchange of words was utterly non confrontational. However, Hadrizahens still had an inexplicable amount of energy coursing through his body. “...Korvax sing when they connect.”

Hadrizahens received an alert message that his internal systems were starting to overheat and coolant was rushed through his casing. The hiss of his body venting itself did nothing to help him remain calm. Why in the name of The Atlas did the Traveller have to say something like that with so much sentiment in its tone? And how dare the Traveller be bold enough to chuckle in response to the effects of Hadrizahens’ internal cooling subroutines! It was the Traveller’s own fault for saying such utter nonsense and implying such sentimentality towards things outside of his own species’ control. It was embarrassing. If the Traveller expected Hadrizahens to respect its wishes to call it by its informal designation now, it was gravely mistaken. Hadrizahens would do no such thing to indulge the request of the Traveller now that it had shamed him so thoroughly.

“Don’t be flustered.” The Traveller reassured him gently, returning again to the control panel. The Traveller pushed a few buttons and recalibrated a few bits of technology that Hadrizahens admittedly knew nothing about. “It is good of you to say your goodbyes. Take the time that you need to make your peace. Life moves forward and you go with it, and there is no way to say if you will be back in the same place twice. Life with regrets is no life at all.”

Hadrizahens listened to the wisdom of the Traveller and took it to heart, but he was still in the process of venting the excess heat from his internal systems. As a result, he felt compelled to defend himself. At least, until his automatic mechanical functions had ceased. “I am not flustered…”

The Traveller didn’t respond to Hadrizahens. It either didn’t hear him or decided that a response wasn’t worth making the Korvax even more agitated. It just continued to work away at the controls. Hadrizahens assumed it was plotting a course for their next destination, though he had absolutely no idea where that would be. He had no idea of anything that was going to happen next. He had asked to go along with the Traveller, but it had only now struck him that he was entirely out of his element. Unfortunately, he was still too cross with the Traveller to ask questions. He would just have to be satisfied with his ignorance and uncertainty.

The dashboard suddenly lit up with a blue, pulsing light and a soft alert sound drew both the Traveller’s and Hadrizahens’ attention. Out of all of the lights and sounds created by the hauler, this was the only one that Hadrizahens had absolutely no trouble identifying. There was a communication trying to come through on the ship. His systems finally vented and his curiosity piqued, Hadrizahens moved quickly towards the window separating the cargo area from the cockpit to listen in. He hoped that he wouldn’t be shooed away by the Traveller, but he still moved more quietly than what was necessary. There was no reason to risk being heard if the Traveller had momentarily forgotten that Hadrizahens was present. The Traveller didn’t seem to notice Hadrizahens, or it didn’t care that he was included on the call. It switched the communicator relay on and accepted the call. A painfully familiar voice came through the speakers.

“Well, well, well… Traveller-Entity. This Korvax was calling to inform of the possibility of a stowaway on your vessel, but it appears as though ‘passanger’ is more of an appropriate term if internal scans of your hauler are to be believed.” Scientist Entity Podoim said smuggly. The Traveller growled in annoyance and reached to disconnect the call quickly, but Podoim’s voice stopped him. “Don’t disconnect, Traveller. Not yet.”

“How did you get this frequency.” The Traveller snarled, giving voice to Hadrizahens’ own questions and anger. There was absolutely no reason or excuse for Scientist Entity Podoim to be harassing them now, out of the gravitational pull of the planet. 

“You spent enough time on the planet for me to decode it myself.” Podoim answered smoothly. They were clearly proud of themselves. Hadrizahens could have gagged at the mental image of Podoim utterly relishing his small victory if Hadrizahens had the organs with which to gag.

“It is wrong of you to hack into the communication frequency of a Traveller, Scientist Entity Podoim. You should know better than that!” Hadrizahens scolded as he leaned through the window as much as his casing would allow. He wanted to keep his silence, but he couldn’t help himself. Ever since the Traveller had come to Cireenob XV, Hadrizahens had found the scientist even more detestable than usual. He wasn’t entirely sure why it upset him so much, but he knew it definitely had to do with Podoim’s almost immoral fascination with the Traveller.

“Please, Entity Hadrizahens. Do not interrupt. This communication is between the Traveller Entity and myself. It is illogical of you to attempt to chastise me on things beyond your processing power.” Podoim sniffed dismissively, only angering Hadrizahens further. How dare Podoim speak to him so rudely? Especially after committing a minor crime, according to Galactic Federal Law. The technology used to decode private communication frequencies was only aquirable on the black market, as it was a direct violation of personal privacy to hack into any communications arrays.

“What about you committing an act of espionage against a minor deity is beyond my processing power? Please, explain.” Hadrizahens snapped, ignoring the way the Traveller recoiled at the word “deity”.

“I am a Korvax of Science, not of religion.” Podoim elaborated boredly. 

“There is no difference!” Hadrizahens shouted in outrage. How could Scientist Entity Podoim be both so ignorant and blasphemous at the same time?

“Enough!” The Traveller interrupted, causing both Korvax to fall silent. Hadrizahens looked at the Traveller fearfully, preparing for whatever bout of corrective behavior may follow. Instead, the Traveller only raised its hand calmingly to repeat to Hadrizahens alone. “Enough…”

Hadrizahens gave a quiet nod, agreeing without words to keep his outbursts to himself. It made him feel better to know that the Traveller wasn’t as mad at him as it was with Podoim. 

“May we continue with the conversation?” Podoim asked as soon as the silence that followed was too much for their manipulative excitement to bare.

“EXPLORER Entity Hadrizahens is not returning to Trade Outpost Rugo-395. Not to his old designation.” The Traveller warned in a tone that not even Podoim would dare challenge.

“A new designation? How fascinatingly quaint…” Podoim observed. It was a comment that seemed to be more for themselves, but Hadrizahens knew the scientist spoke it loud enough for them to hear for a reason. Podoim was clearly making notes. “Subject seems to pack bond with favored life forms at a formerly underestimated rate… as a survival mechanism? Or perhaps in an attempt to create deeper bonds.”

Hadrizahens saw the Traveller visibly flinch at Podoim’s notetaking. “Hadrizahens was redesignated to give them more free will. That’s all.” 

“Oh, of course that’s the reason… Not at all due to a certain specific predisposition of the Traveller Entity’s towards certain beings.” Podoim said, clearly unconvinced by everything the Traveller said. Hadrizahens wished that Podoim would stop trying to insinuate… well… whatever it was. It made Hadrizahens feel uncomfortable, and it was agitating the Traveller. Hadrizahens didn’t know why, but the sheer fact that the Traveller was fighting against whatever Podoim was hinting towards made Hadrizahens feel worse. Podoim was a wretched lifeform.

“I will disconnect from you.” The Traveller warned, moving his finger to hover over the communications controls once again. “Your threats aren’t concerning.”

“Threats?” Podoim echoed in faux confusion. “There were no threats. I simply wished to reach out to the Traveller-Entity for old time’s sake. Remember our last communication?”

The Traveller was as uncomfortable with the dreamy tone that had worked its way ever so slightly into Podoim’s voice as Hadrizahens was. “Yes.”

“Does the Traveller-Entity recall our agreement?” Podoim asked coyly.

“Yes.” The Traveller repeated with increased annoyance.

“What do you want to say?” Hadrizahens asked impatiently. He was sick of Podoim playing their little game, and sick of the enjoyment they were getting out of it.

“Do not interrupt, Explorer Entity Hadrizahens.” Podoim said patronizingly before returning to the softer tone they had been using before. “Our trade went sideways, and This Entity feels guilt because of it… especially since the Traveller-Entity has evacuated the planet. I want to make amends with a new deal.”

Hadrizahens laughed to himself. Did Scientist Entity Podoim lose their mind? After all of the lies and the sneaking behavior from Podoim, there was no reason for the Traveller to trust them. There was no reason to make any sort of deal with them at all. Like Podoim had said, the Traveller was leaving the planet. It was utterly idiotic for the Traveller to fall into the same trick for a second-

“What sort of deal?” The Traveller asked.

Podoim spoke with an oily pleasure in their tone that could only mean that they knew how much the Traveller’s curiosity wounded Hadrizahens. This wasn’t just a tactic to keep in contact with a rare lifeform, but a way to torment Hadrizahens as well. “The curiosity of a Traveller seems to be more than just empty data, I see.”

“I have decrypted your communicator and stored the data into my archives at the observatory. Even if the Traveller-Entity changes ships or upgrades systems, I will be able to track it. But I am not an enemy. I am a friend. I wish to help. I want nothing more than to share in the bounty of knowledge that the Traveller-Entity has access to.” Podoim explained with a lazy confidence, knowing that they had played their winning move.

The Traveller paused for a very long time, pondering over Podoim’s words. They had been explanatory enough, Hadrizahens thought. Unless the Traveller was seeing a way to get out of the deal once again. Excitement pulsed through Hadrizahens as he watched the Traveller’s mind work through the puzzle. Podoim was so foolish for trying to trick an Entity as knowledgeable as a Traveller. 

“You want data?” The Traveller finally asked.

“Yes.” Podoim confirmed, still ignorantly smug. Hadrizahens laughed quietly to himself. “The Traveller-Entity left the outpost with the Merchant Assistant Entity, who is not at all capable of recording scientific discoveries. The most the Assistant Entity has ever done with biological matter is remove residue from the outpost’s external systems. It is a poorly thought out choice, to take the unqualified Korvax Entity instead of the scientist, but luckily I have come up with a solution. I have connected the Observatory database to your frequency, so you might transmit data that I need instead of having to come back for me.”

“Is THAT the reason you… hacked… my systems.” The Traveller asked, unamused.

“There are others. I have every reason to believe that you can figure them out on your own, if my scientific observations of your behaviors are anything to go by.” Podoim murmured into the communicator. It sent chills through Hadrizahens’ body. There was nothing trustworthy about the way Podoim spoke, or the uncomfortable informality of their tone. 

“Traveller Entity Theus already has a Scientist Entity in their employ. There is no need for a second.” Hadrizahens spoke up compulsively. He hadn’t intended on interrupting again, not when the Traveller seemed to have some sort of plan. He hadn’t intended on using the Traveller’s designation, either. But he did. In the impulsivity of the moment, it felt like the best way to place a wall between Podoim’s unwanted advances and the Traveller. Hadrizahens had no explanation for why he felt the urge to do it, but he wouldn’t back down now.

“Traveller Entity Theus?” Science Entity Podoim repeated. They were trying to sound condescending, but Hadrizahens could swear he heard a crack in the scientist’s voice. “Do you now speak for the Traveller, Entity Hadrizahens? Has the Traveller Entity lost their own voice?”

Only then did Hadrizahens realize that he may have been out of line, answering for the Traveller. He had divulged information about The Traveller’s mysterious underling and had also given up the Traveller’s name to Podoim of all entities. Nervous, Hadrizahens turned towards the Traveller, hoping to silently beg for forgiveness. He had been too bold and he knew it. He was surprised to see that the Traveller did not appear mad in the slightest. Instead, it appeared dumbfounded and at a loss for words as it stared at Hadrizahens. The two new travel companions sat in silence, staring at each other until they remembered that they were still on a call.

The Traveller sat up straight and cleared its throat. “It is true. I have no need for a scientist.”

Hadrizahens almost heard the furious grinding of Podoim’s gears over the communicator as the scientist struggled to keep their plan from derailing completely. “Then don’t keep me as an official scientist to the Traveller. Just send me the data I require when I request it…!”

“Or what?” The Traveller said smuggly, crossing its arms and leaning back in its seat. Hadrizahens was delighted by the confidence that the Traveller now showed. It felt so good to have the upper hand over Podoim for the first time.

“Reports of what happened to Hadrizahens have not made it back to Merchant Entity Taudi. The Merchant Assistant Entity has been reported as missing and the Traveller Entity has been reported as a menace and a danger. If the Traveller-Entity will not comply, the reports will be updated and authorities will be notified.” Podoim said, their voice low. 

It frightened Hadrizahens to hear the scientist mad. He had never experienced the true wrath of Podoim before. He had only been the subject of their envy and spite, but the scientist entity usually retained an air of deniability. This was as close to Podoim’s genuine feelings that Hadrizahens had ever been, and the threat was not lost on him.

“What will it be, Traveller-Entity? Comply to my requests, or give yourself another reason to keep running? Your Explorer Entity will become either a kidnapping victim or an accomplice. Can you live with that as well as the rest of the burdens you carry? Venerable Traveller-Entity?” Podoim asked with a tone of wild amusement. They had come too close to losing their own little game, and now the victory was causing their energy to pulse through them.

Hadrizahens felt crushed. He was so determined to help the Traveller rather than become a burden. He had done a good enough job up to this point. At least, the Traveller had not given him an indication to think otherwise when dealing with Podoim’s nonsense. But now he was being used to manipulate the Traveller. It wasn’t the worst outcome that could have happened, given the scenario. Hadrizahens wouldn’t have blamed the Traveller had it decided to return Hadrizahens and forego Podoim’s deal altogether. What bothered Hadrizahens the most was the simple fact that he was becoming more and more trouble. He had asked the Traveller to take him with, and so far the Traveller had done nothing but bend over backwards to make it happen. And now the Traveller was being threatened with criminal charges. It was madness.

“Fine, I will give you the data you seek.” The Traveller agreed gruffly, sighing in defeat as it shook its head.

Podoim’s voice returned to a pleased hum once again. “Excellent. That was the right choice. Don’t worry, this will be a mutually beneficial deal. I assure you. I’ll be sure to repay you for the data and samples you send to me, Traveller Entity Theus.”

With a very small sound of displeasure, the Traveller leaned forward and disconnected the call with a single button press. Even as the Traveller leaned back into his seat once more, it still felt as though Podoim’s presence permeated the air on the hauler. The two passengers knew that, even if Podoim was no longer on call with them, they couldn’t truly get rid of Podoim now. 

“...I dislike the way he says my name.” The Traveller said after a long, exhausted silence.

The guilt washed back over Hadrizahens as soon as the Traveller spoke again. “I’m sorry… I should not have said so much. I should not have given away your designation.”

“No…” The Traveller turned the seat as much as it could to face Hadrizahens, locking him in a reassuring gaze. Hadrizahens didn’t have the willpower to break out of it, nor did he want to. “You did exactly what I asked of you. Thank you.”

“...The Traveller Entity is not mad?” Hadrizahens asked, reverting to more formal speech just in case. He had no interest in inciting any anger from the Traveller now.

“Of course not.” Traveller Entity Theus said gently. “I don’t hate the way you say my name.”

Hadrizahens felt his circuits arc, and his visor flashed an involuntary brighter shade of blue in excitement. Then, it dulled to a pinkish color for a moment before he had the chance to collect himself. He looked away quickly to hide how embarrassingly thrilled he was to hear that not only had he not completely ruined everything, but the Traveller was pleased with him.

“The Traveller Entity didn’t explain that primarily… the preference will be taken into account and compensated for, as frequently as possible…” Hadrizahens said.

“It is appreciated, Explorer Entity Hadrizahens.” The Traveller responded contentedly.

Hadrizahens felt oddly shy now that the Traveller had responded so well to something as simple but as informal as its own designation. Hadrizahens wasn’t sure how to process his excitement in a way that might not result in any teasing from the Travelle-.... Traveller Entity Theus. So he stood for a while, his back towards Traveller Entity Theus as the hauler continued on its path towards the stars. Traveller Entity Theus seemed not to mind Hadrizahens’ silence, focusing more on plotting their course once again. The organic lifeform in the front of the hauler was so different from Hadrizahens in so many ways, but in this moment, Hadrizahens felt very connected to it in an inexplicable way. Was it possible for an organic lifeform to establish a even a weak connection with an electronic one? Hadrizahens wondered at the possibility and theorized what a mental connection with an organic mind might be like. It was a scientific feat unlike anything he had ever heard of before, to be sure. One that he was sure Podoim would die to be able to research. But Podoim wasn’t the one accompanying Traveller Entity Theus. Hadrizahens was. And that gave him even more of a confident feeling.

“Traveller Entity Theus…?” Hadrizahens inquired suddenly.

Traveller Entity Theus started, but then looked back at Hadrizahens in curious amusement. “What is it?”

“I don’t like Scientist Entity Podoim says your designation, either.”

Traveller Entity Theus laughed out loud.


End file.
